Secret Hidden Ch of Near's Little Sister Arch 1
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: The Wammy Boys are bored so they see what Linda and Luna are up to. When they reached Luna's room they see they are belly dancing And Matt wants to join because it looked like fun. Oh boy Mello is going to be scared for life. One Shot.


**hello my ppl.**

**okay i don't care what anyone says because this is still posted up early since i live in Phoenix, AZ and rite its Thursday, August 4, 2011 and it 1:15am. so technically i'm still posting this up early but the reason for that is because i have to make room in my 'Doc Manager (Upload)'.**

**oh and before i forgot this doesn't go with Near's Little Sister story. and what i mean is that you wouldn't see it in one of the story's chappies. so technically it has no relation with Near's Little Sister. oh and yes this is a one-shot.**

**my first ever Death Note One-Shot.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own death note its characters. i own the plot, the title, and the oc.**

**Pairings: MattxLinda and MelloxNear.**

**Rating: K+ due to the profanity language.**

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Hidden Chapter of Near's Little Sister: Arch 1- Belly Dancing<strong>

It was a cloudy day in Winchester, England; and at the Wammy's House for the gifted children. The children were spending their weekend in silence for once. There we can find our three favorite Wammy Boys in Mello and Matt's shared room.

Mello is sitting on his bed eating a chocolate bar while his boyfriend Near is sitting in-between his legs with Near's arms over his legs and Near's head resting against his chest. Near is doing nothing, his even not messing with any of his toys, his just staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

Matt is laying on his on his bed staring up blankly at the ceiling having giving up his video games didn't help with his boredom for once.

"Hey…" Mello and Near are looking at Matt's direction, "do you know where my girlfriend is?"

"Linda?" Mello questioned.

"No, Mary Poppins of course Linda," Matt voiced sarcastically.

Mello just rolled his eyes and bit off a piece of his chocolate.

"I believe Linda is with my sister," Near answered for Matt. **(A/N: in this one shot Luna knows that Near is her older brother)**.

"Do you think we should see what their doing?" Matt questioned.

"Sure its better than sitting around," Mello agreed.

Near nodded his head in agreement.

So the Wammy trio searched for Luna and Linda. They check outside, the common room, the art room, the music room, Linda's room. None of them there. They have one room to search…Luna's room (DUN DUN) (*Flashes of Lightening*) (*Thunder Sounds*).

The Wammy Boys head to Luna's room. As they got closer they can hear sounds coming from Luna's room. The boys stand outside of Near's little sister's door to figure out what kind of music is it.

After a few minutes the boys couldn't figure it out, so Mello just open the door and gone on in with Matt and Near bring up the rear, and Near closed the door to his little sister's room. Once inside they couldn't believe what they saw…they saw…they saw… Linda and Luna… BELLY DANCING.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mello questioned, agitated with his left eyebrow twitching.

Luna answered, "What do you think were doing we are belly dancing."

"Why?" Mello questioned again.

"Because it's a great exercise," Luna answered this time.

Near went to sit on his sister's bed with one leg propped up against his chest and an arm hugging the propped up leg.

Matt sat next to Near on the bed watching the two females with curiosity.

Mello standing near the door with his left eyebrow still twitching and an anime sweat drop now appearing behind his head, and wondering if he should bolt from his boyfriend's little sister's room.

While Luna and Linda continued with their belly dancing exercise.

"You guys are bored too," Luna asked the three boys.

"Yeah, we decided what you three were doing," Matt answered.

"Well now you see what we are doing so leave," Linda said bluntly.

"But we will be bored again," whined Matt.

"So," Luna said, uncaring.

"Come on," Matt continued to whine.

"No," the two Wammy females said, slightly loud.

"Bitches," Matt whispered underneath his breath.

"Thanks. We tried very hard to be bitches," Luna stated with a hint of sarcasm.

Mello finally got over his agitation and decided to stay so he took a seat on the bed on the other side of Near.

Feeling like not causing an argument between him, his girlfriend, and Luna, Matt changed the subject.

"How's belly dancing exactly a exercise," Matt curiously asked.

"It strengthens the legs, arms, and the muscles," said Luna.

The Wammy boys continue to watch the Wammy girls doing their exercise.

Matt spoke, "Luna is this how you good at games, video games, and fighting?"

"Yep, it helps with my flexibility for my fighting and it helps to strengthen my attacks because it works out my muscles," responded Luna.

One of the exercise portions are over.

"Mind if I join you guys," Matt said.

"WHAT?" Mello yelled, shocked.

"What? It seems like fun plus it helps out more of my gaming," Matt simply stated, not seeing what's the big deal about a male belly dancing.

"Who cares! Men are not allowed to belly dance because its not healthy for their psyche or anyone else's," Mello argued.

Near sensed that their will be a shouting war between Matt and Mello. The white haired genius scooted up further on the bed and lay against the pillows, so that way the red head and the blond can argue without the albino genius losing his hearing for the rest of the day.

The two Ms began to argue.

The two Wammy girls decided to sit on either side of Near and wait out the argument.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 5 minutes later*<strong>

* * *

><p>Luna rolled her eyes then sighed.<p>

She went over to her closet and went to grab another belly dancing scarf, and turn back towards the two arguing boys.

"Hey, hey, girls your both pretty ," Luna said to Mello and Matt, "Matt tie this around your waist," Luna instructed Matt on how to put on the belly dancing scarf.

Matt put on the scarf and the girls start from the beginners so Matt can get used to the feel of it.

Matt and the girls begin to belly dance.

Near just looked indifferent while Mello sits on the bed with agape, widen eyes the size of golf balls, and left eyebrow twitching again, shocked that his best friend is exercising to this girly shit.

Waking from his shocked state, the chocolate obsessed genius grabbed the toy obsessed genius by the wrist.

"Fuck this. I'm going to bang my boyfriend while you three pansy bitches shake your asses for this DVD," Mello said, crudely.

The three belly dancers ignored him and continue what they were doing.

While Mello dragged his boyfriend, Near, to the albino's room so he won't be disturbed from satisfying Near.

* * *

><p><strong>hope u guys enjoy this one-shot.<strong>

**i might post another story later today but i have to think about that.**

**review plz. thnk u.**


End file.
